falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Garden gnome (Fallout 3)
|weight =5 |value =1 |edid =GnomeGarden |baseid = }} The garden gnome is one of three types of garden gnomes found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Garden gnomes come in four sizes: large, normal, medium and tiny. They are useful only as Rock-It Launcher ammunition or as a decoration. Normal-sized gnomes are by far the most common and stand about 20 inches tall. Medium versions of both intact and damaged gnomes exist, and only stand about 6 inches high. Gnomes can sometimes be found interacting with teddy bears, aligned in certain positions, playing certain roles. Variants * Intact garden gnome * Damaged garden gnome * Evil gnome Locations ''Fallout 3'' * SatCom Array NN-03d - In the NN-03d-B tower there is a chessboard with 16 miniature garden gnomes. * Abandoned apartments - 3 tiny damaged garden gnomes can be found on the terminal in the room with the Nuka-Cola vending machine. * People's Bank of Point Lookout - A gnome is located in the bottom left deposit box. It is a miniature intact garden gnome holding a mini plunger in its left hand and standing next to a mini toilet. * Presidential metro - Right before you get on the train it is taking a picture of two teddy bears tied on the railway line using spikes. * Old Olney underground - After emerging from the sewer, there is a gnome drinking, smoking, and watching TV in a bathtub while a bear waits for him with a briefcase across the room by the door. * Old Olney S. Wilson Building - Tucked away behind some filing cabinets in the northwestern corner at the same level as the door to the Olney Powerworks entrance, there is a setup of a teddy bear "playing cards" with an intact garden gnome that is using metro tickets as cards. * Mobile base crawler - In the lower launch platform base there is a counter with a small gap down the center of it lengthwise and a red motor hanging above it. A garden gnome can be found in this gap, apparently bowling using a pool ball and 10 miniature milk bottles. * Robot assembly - At the very end of the assembly line, at the top right corner of the map, on the other side of the electronics access panel. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * One can be found in the Black Mountain storage building. (This is the "Intact garden gnome".) * One in the Gomorrah suites. (This is the "Intact garden gnome".) Notes * Dropping them after putting them into your inventory then picking them back up will revert them to their default size. * If you have one gnome in your inventory already, any others you pick up will automatically revert to default size. * If placed upside-down on their heads, garden gnomes will stay perfectly balanced on their own and remain upside down while hovering a short distance above the surface they are placed on. Gallery NN03dChess.jpg|Chess game at SatCom Array NN-03d GnomesWithSigns.jpg|Gnomes with signs in the Chryslus Building The Pitt Abandoned apartments Lobby safe.jpg|Mini gnomes in the abandoned apartments Chess.jpg|Chess game in Olney Powerworks GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Playing strippoker in the S. Wilson Building Gnome with plunger.jpg|Gnome in the People's Bank of Point Lookout FO3PL Flooded Sinkhole Gnome and Teddy.jpg|Gnome in a wooden crate over the flooded sinkhole Gnome.jpg|Funny scene in the Presidential metro Gnome and hand.jpg|Gnome with a deathclaw hand Bear and gnome.jpg|Bear and gnome in the robot assembly gnome whittaker.jpg|Larger damaged garden gnome at Whittaker farmstead Construction plant 7 dwarfs.jpg| Group of gnomes in Old World Blues Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition de:Gartenzwerg es:Gnomo de jardín ru:Садовый гном uk:Садовий гном